bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Mlle Blanche de Glace
Blanche de Glace (often referred to as the Actress) is one of the playable characters in BioShock 2 Multiplayer. She speaks with a French accent. Blanche was the eighth character to be revealed in the Cult of Rapture's Faces of Rapture's Civil War, and is a bonus unlockable character. :"Mlle Blanche de Glace is an internationally acclaimed actress of rich emotional depth. She arrived in Rapture eager to captivate a new audience. A passionate woman with a history of torrid love affairs, she searches for a partner who can match her intensity and satisfy her appetites, but has yet to find one. She oscillates between periods of extreme reclusion, shunning all personal interaction, and times of exceptional sociability, when her hunger for contact seems insatiable." Story Blanche worked as a famous actress for many years, and it became a big part of her life. However, when the theaters closed following the 1958 New Year's Eve Riots, Blanche becomes miserable and lonely, which leads her to splicing, believing it will help her to "live like the others… in ignorance". Blanche soon finds herself participating in the Civil War, stating that this is real life, and that the theater was never as exciting. Blanche was an active participator in the civil war, and as she spliced she lost grip of reality. The actress sees the war zone as a play, believing that the enemies are other actors or fans and the Big Daddy to be "her knight", a worthy opponent. Much like Buck Raleigh, she doesn't seem to have any interest in the Little Sister, except for getting a reward from helping her. Audio Diaries ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' *See Them See Themselves: Unlocked from the start. *Like the Others: Unlocked at Rank 15. *Life and its Double: Unlocked at Rank 35. Quotes The following is a list of phrases that Mlle Blanche de Glace will say during multiplayer games. The name of the source audio file is listed, when known. Character Selection Screen *"My kiss, she steals the breath, ?" *" , don't you want my autograph?" *"A private show awaits you, …" *"Choke on this purge, bourgeois swine!" *"Oh! you tremble at my touch, !" Picked Up a Little Sister *"Liberty is just ahead!" *"Yet another award awaits me!" *"Silence we must." *[Laugh] "The girl is mine!" *"Up we go, my little mirror!" *"Liberation awaits!" *"Ha! Ha! Pigs! The girl is mine!" *"Say to these pigs, ." *"I liberate you from these pigs!" *"I give you liberty, !" *" ! , tucked safe from this swine!" *"Be still, animal!" Carrying a Little Sister (information needed) Putting Little Sister into a Vent *"Tout Petite Sister, you are saved!" Attacking an Enemy Splicer (information needed) Killed a Rosie (information needed) Attacking a Rosie *" , , , Where Are You?" [Laughs] *"Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques,Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous? Sonnez les matines! Sonnez les matines! Din, dan, don. Din, dan, don." [Laughs] *"Oh, what a world we live in!" *"Oh, how you suffer, my knight!" *"Your big gun is empty now!" *" ! My knight! [Laughs] you hurt!" *"Oh la la, an exquisite fatigue!" *"Oh, this feels, sublime…" Killed an Enemy Splicer *"These bourgeois pigs are not so swift!" *" , pig." *"Bravo, encore! They love us!" *"Choke on these pearls, bourgeois swine!" *"Bravo my love, a beautiful scene finale!" *"The crowd, they call to us, !" *"A private show awaits you, …" *" , the curtain falls." *"I thought you wanted autograph." *"My kiss, she steals the breath, ?" *"Your curtain falls, my darling!" *"Tonight, I play the dragon!" *"It is the curtain finale!" *"This is my greatest role yet!" *" , it is time for our final embrace!" *"You did expect some tit-for-tat, ?" *"There is peace for you in my arms!" *" , even great love must die!" *"Oh! you tremble at my touch, " Researching an Enemy *"For you, the show is !" *"So strange on this side of the camera." *"Now you play the fool tonight!" *"Oh, my little mouse, you are so shy!" *"Must it always end this way with you?" *"Mouse, you are not so shy now!" *"Our little play needs an ending, !" *"You should have learned to control your passion." Regenerating Health *" , don't you want my autograph?" *" ! I was away but now I return." *"Like the phoenix, I rise. !" *"You watched me suffer, Now watch me prevail!" *"You must learn to control your passion!" *"My vitality, it threatens you, non?" *"I am truly a marvel!" *"I thought you wanted too…" Electrocuted *[Incoherent babbling] Burning *[Screaming] Frozen *[Silent shivers] "C-cold, I-Ice, F-Freezing." Swarmed *"Shoo! Shoo! Shoo bees!" Appearance Before Splicing As an upper-class actress, Blanche's appearance is heavily based on Hollywood actresses from that era. She wears a steel blue, strapless dress, with eggplant colored opera length gloves. Her shoes are open-toed high heels in a similar dark purple shade and, in typical starlit style, the ensemble is finished with a brown fur boa. Her necklace consists of a silver chain with a dark red jewel. She also possesses two diamond earrings. Her long strawberry blonde hair is wavy and kept back past her shoulders. Her makeup consists of pink lipstick, purple eyeshadow, and red nail polish on her toes. A kitchen carving knife can be used as her personal melee weapon. After Splicing Blanche's participation in the violence of the war and her ADAM abuse and have left her resembling a horror movie monster. Before her splicing addiction started, Blanche's intentions were to improve her singing voice and to become more beautiful,Deco Devolution: The Art of BioShock 2, Citizen of Rapture section, page 44: "When we started splicing them, we chose their deformities based on each character's personality. In the actress's case, she wanted to sing better and be more beautiful. In the fisherman's case, he'd be better at trolling the deep sea looking for junk and treasure and the odd fish. They are not as deformed as BioShock characters might have been because they haven't been splicing for as long, but they show glimpses of where they are going." - Mat Trembley as well as to deal with her social isolation.Mlle Blanche de Glace's Audio Diary: Like the Others Her once regal ensemble has been obliterated thanks to her experience as a product tester in the Home Consumer Rewards Program: her dress is torn up to her knees, she has holes in her left glove, and her right has begun to slip off. She has lost her fur, necklace, earrings, shoes, and, most distressingly, a few teeth, the remaining of which have turned yellow. The previously statuesque actress now sports an unnaturally narrow hourglass waist and slightly sagging breasts. Her rich, radiant hair has lost its glow and mostly fallen out around her scalp, a deep cut across her hairline has been stapled shut, and her eyes appear sunken and dark. Her feet, legs, and arms are cut, but they're nothing compared to the hideous Glasgow Smile on the right side of her face which she has been stapled closed. More staples crudely hold a huge open wound on her chest. A bandage can be seen above the cut and she has growths appearing on her right shoulder and neck from splicing her voice. How to Unlock #Blanche is a bonus character that can be unlocked via special codes placed in all pre-ordered BioShock 2 games at GameStop in the US, EB Games in Canada, 12Game in the Netherlands, or GAME in the UK, along with the second bonus character, Zigo d’Acosta. #She is available in the Zigo & Blanche DLC, at the cost of 160 MS Points ($1.99). Video Gallery BallroomBlanceBS2page.png|''Blanche seen in the Kashmir Restaurant Section on The Official BioShock 2 page.'' Mlle Blanche de Glace Selection Menu Model Render.png|''Mlle Blanche de Glace's pre-spliced model.'' Mlle Blanche de Glache After splicing Model Render.png|''Mlle Blanche de Glace's spliced model.'' Mlle Spliced Ingame.png|''A close-up of Blanche.'' Mlle Capturing LS.png|''Blanche capturing a Little Sister.'' Blanche-spliced-01.jpg|''Blanche in the Kashmir Restaurant.'' Behind the Scenes *Blanche's character appearance is based off Hollywood actress Rita Hayworth. The photo of Rita Hayworth used as a reference for Blanche's concept art was originally taken for the 1946 film Gilda, staring Hayworth.Gilda on Wikipedia *Much of her character was re-purposed from Ava Tate. *''Mlle Blanche de Glace'' means "Miss White Ice" or "Miss White of Ice" in French. Blanche is her first name, but "de Glace" is not a common French name so it may be a stage name. Mlle is short for Mademoiselle. *Deco Devolution: The Art of BioShock 2 shows that her nickname was once "Starlet." *Like most Splicers in the BioShock series, the Splicers in BioShock 2 Multiplayer were given "Before Splicing" cartoon characters. Blanche's character is the only one not seen in-game. It is only seen in the BioShock 2 Multiplayer theme for PlayStation 3, replacing the "Friends" icon. *On the official BioShock 2 page, in the Kashmir Restaurant section, you can find several figurines of multiplayer characters. There, Blanche has an alternate voice that can be heard by clicking on these figurines. The "Mlle" before her name is also wrongly shortened to "Mile". *Her in-game Spliced model wears two gloves, but when the player controls her, she sports only one. *According to the game files, Blanche's melee weapon would have originally been a hand mirror. References de:Mlle Blanche de Glace es:Mlle Blanche de Glace fr:Mlle Blanche de Glace ru:Бланш де Глэс Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Characters Category:Zigo & Blanche DLC